


Red

by IamShadow21



Series: 2008_drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Challenge: 2008_drabbles, Character Study, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Survivor Guilt, Winner: 2008_drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-31
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShadow21/pseuds/IamShadow21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for 2008_drabbles from <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/2008_drabbles/395.html">Table G</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> ** \- Best Full Table **
> 
> ** \- Best Canon-Compliant **

So, so much blood.

Splattering the tiles of the bathroom as Myrtle wails and screams.

Streaming down George’s slack face and pooling in the hollow of his throat.

Staining Ron’s clothes and the leaf mold beneath him a dark crimson, even as his hair becomes bright copper and his face pales to grey.

Soaking Dobby’s chest as the life slips away from him.

Fingering the scar on his arm from Pettigrew’s knife, Harry knows that more than anything, blood is the essence that has determined his life.

His hands are clean and white, but he feels they should be red.


End file.
